Christmas Mayhem
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: This is my Christmas Present to all of you. I also put up some new chaps to my fanfics. Sorry about not updating much, but I've been busy. Merry Christmas you guys. Enjoy


*I wanted to give you guys all a Christmas present for being nice enough to read the stuff I write. I hope you find this funny, and I just wanted to say that this comes after my Turkey Day Terror fic.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Just one more day!" yelled Trunks. He was running all through the house, yelling as loud as he could.  
  
"Trunks! Stop that racket right now!" yelled Vegeta. He seemed mad. It was December 23, and Bulma was planning for Christmas.  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta, I have something to tell you. Guess who I invited over for Christmas?" said Bulma.  
  
"I don't know. Who is it mom?"  
  
"It's Goku's family."  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Look, every time we get together with them, something gets messed up."  
  
"I don't remember anything of the sort."  
  
"Well you should, because you're usually the one who messes it up."  
  
"Wow, cool mom. Goten will be here for dinner."  
  
"Yep, now help me finish preparing for tomorrow."  
  
**********************************Christmas eve***************************************************  
  
"It's Christmas eve!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Now you two behave, I want us to have a nice Christmas together, ok?"  
  
"Ok, sure mom," said Trunks.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Fine," said Vegeta.  
  
********************************In Goku's Car*****************************************************  
  
"Now you three behave this time," said Chichi.  
  
"Ok," said Gohan.  
  
"Sure mom," said Goten.  
  
"Alright," said Goku.  
  
"Everyone remember the presents?"  
  
"Yep," they all chimed together.  
  
"This time we'll have a perfect celebration together. Nothing can go wrong."  
  
************************************At Capsule Corp***********************************************  
  
"Look, they're here!" yelled Trunks as he ran towards the door. He opened the door for them and they all came in.  
  
"Welcome," said Bulma.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us over for Christmas," said Chichi.  
  
"It's no problem. I want to make up for what happened last time."  
  
They all went into the living room to visit. Trunks and Goten sat by the tree and tried to guess what was in the packages.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. How've ya been?"  
  
"."  
  
"Hey mom, can we open presents now?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not."  
  
"Yay!" yelled Trunks and Goten.  
  
They all sat in the living room and waited as Bulma and Chichi handed out the presents to everyone. Trunks and Goten got theirs first. They got many nice things. Then everyone else opened their presents. Afterwards, Bulma noticed something.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. I didn't get any presents from you," said Goku.  
  
"Yeah, me neither," said Gohan.  
  
"I was saving the best for last," said Vegeta. He handed them all a really small package. They all opened them at the same time.  
  
"What is this?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Hey, dad. What is this?" asked Trunks.  
  
They held up their presents and they were.pictures of Vegeta.  
  
"What am I suppose to do with this?" asked Bulma. "I see enough of you the way it is!"  
  
"Isn't it a great present?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Wow Vegeta. This is the best present ever!" said Goku. Everyone face faults.  
  
"At some one here realizes the genius behind my gift," said Vegeta. Trunks and Goten went up to Trunks' room.  
  
"Man, what a lame present," said Trunks.  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Goten.  
  
"Let's play a prank on someone."  
  
"Trunks, don't you remember what happened last time?"  
  
"Of course, but this time we'll be more careful."  
  
"Ok, what should we do?"  
  
"Come here. I'll tell you my plan."  
  
"Well, so far so good," said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, nothing bad has happened yet," said Chichi.  
  
In the living room, Vegeta and Goku were sitting.  
  
Trunks and Goten walked downstairs and out the door, carrying a can of red paint with him.  
  
"So, what are doing again?" asked Goten.  
  
"We'll make it so that when someone walks out the door, this red paint will dump all over them."  
  
"Are you sure we won't get in trouble?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Will you go outside and shovel the walkway?"  
  
"Why should I!? You go do it!"  
  
"I'm a little busy here! Make yourself useful!"  
  
"I can go and do it! Besides Vegeta, I don't know if you would do as good of a job as me," said Goku.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot! I'll go do it!" Vegeta got up and headed towards the door, just as Trunks and Goten saw him there.  
  
"No dad! Wait!" yelled Trunks.  
  
It was too late. Vegeta had already opened the door and the paint spilled all over him. He stood there for a while, not saying anything. He slowly turned towards Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Uh, hey Trunks. I think your dad's face is turning red," said Goten.  
  
"Uh, I think you're right," said Trunks. "Come on Goten, let's get out of here!"  
  
They quickly ran outside and passed Vegeta.  
  
"You two get back here right now!" yelled Vegeta. He stepped outside and slipped on some ice. Now he was really mad. All that could be seen from the windows was a large flash of light and the screaming of Trunks and Goten as they fled for their lives. They headed back for the house and Vegeta lashed out an attack.  
  
"No! Not the house!" yelled Bulma. Her and Chichi ran outside, along with Goku and Gohan. All that could be seen was the north side of Capsule Corp blow up.  
  
"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Well, once again things go horribly wrong," said Gohan. "Oh well, Merry Christmas everyone."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
*Well, I know it was short, but I wrote it all in about 1 and a half hours. I hope you guys like it, even if it isn't all that funny. Just be happy that I gave you guys a Christmas present. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night ^.^ 


End file.
